As the picture signals of one field are formed in one record track in a helical scan VTR for forming the record track inclined with respect to the tape longitudinal direction, thereby to obtain the reproduction output with the tape running being stopped. Also, in the still reproduction, the noise band to be caused due to the different scanning track during the recording may be driven into the vertical blanking period by means of changing the tape stop position.
Namely, it is possible to prevent the noises from being caused on the still reproduction images.
One of the noise driving methods is to stop the running operation of the tape when the noises of the reproduction output have conformed to the timing of the pulse showing the vertical blanking period through the driving operation of the tape at the low speed (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Tokkaisho No. 60-12881). This method adopts the construction of detecting the envelope fall of the reproduction signal to detect the noise position.
In the helical scan VTR, normally the recording and reproducing is performed by the use of two heads which are opposite by 180.degree.. And the reproducing output from two heads is rendered continuous by the switching operation, but the head switching time-point is a portion where the head starts its contact with the tape or finishes its contact, so that the reproducing output may become unstable. When the reproducing output has been lowered in the head switching portion of the output being unstable, the error detection as the noise band is performed so that the noise driving operation may not be performed correctly. Namely, in the arrangement where the tape feeding is stopped through the coincidence with the vertical blanking period when the envelope fall portion is discriminated as the noise band, the output fall portions except for the noise bands may be detected as noise bands so that the correct noise driving operation may not be performed.